


Brother mine, what have you done?

by Johnlock_trash



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drugs, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_trash/pseuds/Johnlock_trash
Summary: John goes away overseas on his honeymoon with Mary and things go a little downhill at 221B Baker Street.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fan fiction! I'm not very good at writing these sorts of things but I thought it would be something fun! There aren't any 'chapters' as such however there will be a new 'chapter' when I've written more of the fic. Enjoy!

"A one percent increase won't hurt." Sherlock thought to himself. He filled up the needle and pricked his arm, slowly pushing all of the fluid into his blood stream. His choice of drug this this time was Cannabis; gave him more of a buzz, while helping clear out his mind palace. John being on his honeymoon with Mary didn't help the sociopathic junkie who solves crimes to get high's mind at all. 

A few moments later Sherlock rushed to the bathroom, tripping over furniture and his own two feet as he went. He fumbled around for the door knob and swung the door open, making it crack the mirror behind it. Sherlock crawled to the floor with his head hanging over the toilet like a towel on a washing line. He violently vomite up his minute breakfast from this morning - two custard creams and one third of a small orange. 

As soon as his stomach was empty and just acid was coming up his throat, whiteness clouded his vision and made him loose balance. Sherlock collapsed to the ground, smashing his head onto the edge of the bath. Darkness descended around him, and whistling sound started ringing in his ears. He was gone, for about an hour, two at most. Unfortunately for him, Mrs Hudson was out food shopping. If she was downstairs she would've heard the commotion and come upstairs to Sherlock's body in the bathroom. 

An hour had passed and Sherlock was still unconscious. The ringing sound had vanished from his ears, but why would that matter now? His muscles occasionally twitched, causing his arms or legs to jump up in the air a little. 

Finally there was movement downstairs. Mrs Hudson reached into her black leather handbag and searched for the keys for the flat 221B. After a minute of searching, there wasn't a sign of any key.   
"I could've sworn I put the key in my bag before I left." She thought to herself.


	2. Brother mine, what have you done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft gets an unexpected call which fills him with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a clue what to put in here soo hey! If you have any feedback on this fic so far I would love to hear it :D

Mrs Hudson is written in italic, Mycroft is written in bold.

 

_"Mycroft, It's Mrs. Hudson."_

**"What's the matter? It's late."**

_"I forgot the keys to my flat, can you help me in? I'm also a bit worried about sherlock. I tried shouting his name, but no answer. I know he's in!"_

**"I can check my CCTV footage for anything, I have cameras in each of his rooms."**

**Mycroft checks the footage and falls silent.**

_"What's the matter? Is he okay?_

**"Mrs. Hudson I will be right over. Try everything you can to get the door open."**

Mycroft slammed the phone down onto his desk and got into his private taxi. **"221B Baker Street."** He informed the driver promptly. The taxi soon arrived outside the door of 221B, with a very nervous looking Mrs. Hudson standing just by the concrete stairs.  _"No use, I can't get the door down! Lestrade isn't answering his phone, I'm so worried about Sherlock."_ Mycroft shuffled around on the pavement, contemplating on whether he should tell her or not. After a few seconds of silence, Mycroft opened his mouth, and with his nervous voice, began informing Mrs. Hudson on the situation. 

**"Mrs. Hudson you understand that Sherlock often uses drugs, especially when John is away. My CCTV footage has notified me that Sherlock is in fact lying on his bathroom floor, without movement."** Mrs. Hudson clenched onto the stair rail tightly, her hand going a little white. The wind that was a soft breeze, got harsher, and made both Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson's hair flail about.

_"S-so you reckon he's taken drugs again?_ Mrs. Hudson asked.

**"Yes.."** Mycroft said quietly. It was his responsibility to keep an eye on Sherlock at all times. He knew what a danger he was to himself if left alone for prolonged periods of time.  **"However the thing that worries me the most, is that when I checked the screens there was no piece of paper in sight. Nothing."** Mycroft exclaimed.

They both got to work at getting the door down, and after 10 minutes, success. Mycroft raced upstairs, Mrs. Hudson following behind and snatching the keys off the table as she ran by. She opened the door and Mycroft charged to sherlock, his heart pounding in his chest. " **SHERLOCK!"** He cried. He grabbed Sherlock's bruised arm and checked for a pulse; luckily there was one, faint, but still there. Mycroft gently hugged his baby brother and repetitively whispered  **"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Sherlock.."** He stepped outside to give himself a quick breather. He brought out his white handkerchief and wiped his now bloodshot, watery eyes. The handkerchief was a pearly white colour, which the words 'M y c r o f t' were embroidered in the corner. Sherlock gave that to him last Christmas, while he was 28 days clean. Before John went overseas on his honeymoon.

Mycroft composed himself and walked back into the bathroom. He slid both of his arms gently around Sherlock's back and heaved him up off the floor and onto the faux leather sofa in the living room. Luckily for him Sherlock was quite light - due to the lack of food he eats. Mr. Hudson had called the ambulance service and informed Mycroft that they would be here in five minutes. He friskily walked back into the bathroom and started looking for any sign of paper. Mycroft tried to ignore the revolting stench coming from Sherlock's vomit sitting in the toilet bowl, but he simply could't hold his nose any longer. He outstretched his arm and gave a big push on the flush. Gone, at last. He then quickly gave the air freshener a few sprays around both rooms and continued searching for the paper.

Mrs. Hudson walked back into the room that Mycroft's in, only to see him covered in sweat and crawling everywhere on the floor.  _"Mycroft, what on Earth are you doing?"_ She asked him with a concerned voice.

**"The list.."** Mycroft said in between searching Sherlock's pockets and shelves.

_"List? What list?_

**"THE list. Sherlock and I have an agreement. Every time he uses drugs he's supposed to write a list of what he's taken, along with the dosage. That way I can make sure he's not doing any serious harm to himself."**

_"Oh. Right. The ambulance men are here now. I shall let them in and help you search, okay?"_

**"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."**


	3. Brother mine, what have you done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets taken away and Mycroft finally gets in contact with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this 'chapter'! Sorry it's quite short, I can't think of much more to write atm. If you have any ideas please share! Aha. :)

Mrs. Hudson opens the front door to 221B Baker Street and directs the ambulance crew upstairs. She follows on behind them and points to sherlock's limp, but breathing body. 

"Ah Mr. Holmes, pleasure to meet you however in such unfortunate circumstances."

**"Yes, yes. Just take my brother away. We can talk later."**

"Certainly, sir. We will keep you updated don't you worry." And with that the men rolled Sherlock onto a stretcher, and onto the back of the emergency van. The sound of the doors slamming pierced Mycroft's ears, and took him back into the real world.

 **"Brother mine, what have you done?** He mumbled under his breath, slumping his back into the sofa Sherlock was laying on a few moments before.

 

\----

 

*Beep. Beep. Beep.*

Sherlock was in a stable condition, and once his medication had worn off he would be able to make a few sentences and movements. Mycroft pondered about in The Royal London Hospital's waiting room, fiddling with his phone, open on the very few text messages he'd had with John. He paused. What should he say? How would he say that his honeymoon was a mistake? His fingers hovered over the keypad while he thought about what to type.

**"John, you should never've gone away. Sherlock has had an unfortunate 'Accident'." -MH**

He bit his lip and pressed send. 'John should get that in a few minutes.' He thought to himself.

A few moments later Mycroft's phone tinged, meaning that he had a text message. He glanced at the screen and was immediately shocked when it was from Mary!? 'How did she get my number?' Mycroft mumbled. Still extremely confused, he opened up the message and read what it said in his head.

_"It's Mary. John gave me your number, hope you don't mind. What exactly happened to Sherlock? John wants details. We are cutting our honeymoon short and flying back to London. Please message back ASAP."_

 


	4. Brother mine, what have you done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock meet again, after two months away from each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's speech is in italic, sherlock's in normal, and John is in bold.

Mycroft placed his hand gently on the door handle of 170C ward, and twisted it around, opening the door that Sherlock was behind. He peeked his head around the corner to see if he was awake... No. Asleep. He brushed his medium sized body through the gap he made in the door and sat down briskly on the chair beside Sherlock's bed. Mycroft placed his hand on Sherlock's, and began telling him about all the fun times they had as children, how he would protect Sherlock from those bullies that teased him about being so smart, how they would play together in their garden with their precious Redbeard. 

Sherlock gave a loud sigh and turned his body over to face his big brother, opening one eye, then two. "Big brother," he said quietly, "What happened to me?"

_"I think you know what happened, my dear brother. It's what always happens when a certain someone goes away."_

"I thought I could control myself this time. Stop it all from happening again. Apparently not." Sherlock said, with tears forming in his eyes. "Where is he now, anyway? Jamaica? America?"

Mycroft lent over with a tissue and wiped Sherlock's now streaming eyes. He said gently "I'm not sure. All I know is that he's coming back as soon as he can."

"Mind passing me my phone?" Sherlock said, looking at his jacket that was hung up on the back of the door.

" _Certainly, Sher."_

Mycroft stood up and wandered to the door, and fiddled around in Sherlock's coat pocket for his phone. He took it out, turned it on and placed it next to Sherlock. "Thank you." Sherlock said, with a little more strength in his voice. Sherlock pressed the text message button and began typing a new message.

"I'm in room 170C. Come and meet me when you can. -SH" He pressed send and set aside his phone on his nightstand. Sherlock wrinkled his nose, he hated the smell and look of hospitals; so dull and noisy.  _"Who did you text, little brother?"_ Mycroft asked, curious of why he would contact someone in such state.

"You _know_ who. The person i've missed the most for the past TWO MONTHS. The main reason of why i'm IN THIS STATE." Sherlock told Mycroft rather aggressively. It was never like him to lash out, even to his brother: they had their arguments but they have never ended up with the raising of voices. Mycroft decided to let his brother cool off, so he quietly stepped out side of the room.

A few hours had past and Sherlock was quite frankly getting bored to death. He was very much contemplating to take his needles out and do a runner! He gave a loud sigh and turned over, hopeful that he would get a bit of sleep to pass the time. Meanwhile, Mycroft was sitting outside the room, eyes closed, and thinking. Thinking about the past events, and how they could've been much worse. However while he was thinking, he could hear footsteps. Running footsteps, getting louder and louder. He opened one eye to see a dark figure sprinting towards him... John! Mycroft stood up and pointed to the room that Sherlock was in, John pushing it open with force. He went straight to the chair that was next to Sherlock's bed and sat down, panting so much he went a little light headed. Sherlock, hearing all of the commotion, shuffled around with his eyes wide open, to see, sitting before him, his best friend. There were lots of things he could've said at that point, both angry, sad and happy. 

 **"Sherlock tell me everything that happened, from start to finish"** He said rather sternly. 

"You went away. I thought I could cope. I couldn't, therefore I ended up turning to drugs. I overdosed and boom, now i'm here."

**"Sherlock you could've called, texted, you know I would've come back sooner if you weren't coping well."**

"I didn't want to disturb your time with Mary." He said, with sadness leaking into his voice.

**"Sherlock I would've done anything for you. And you certainly know that."**

"John look. I didn't not want disturb you because you were on your honeymoon with the person that you love the most. I didn't disturb you because it's hard to get over the fact that..."

**"The fact that what, Sherlock?"**

"I..." He said, nervously. "I love you."

 

 


End file.
